Desperate Measures
by queenpearl
Summary: Based on the episode "Accept". Regular POV this time. Rated T for violence.


Missouri closed her eyes contentedly leaning back against the dock as the first tourist group came aboard. McKay was the tour guide. She felt a special connection towards the old man. He had served on her fallen sister, Arizona. He wasn't aboard that awful day.

"Who can tell me one thing about Missouri?" He asked. "Missouri served as the surrender site for the Japanese delegation in World War 2." replied a woman. Missouri held herself a little higher at this. McKay chuckled. As he prepared to lead the tour group inside, that's when it happened.

Police sirens were heard all over Ford Island. Missouri, with her superior eyesight, saw the chaos first. A former navy seal whom she recognized as a man named Graham, was running for his life. He was knocking over fruit stands and causing traffic jams as he went. "Oh we've got trouble!" Missouri warned to McKay. Shots were fired, chipping her paint. She growled. Not that the paint mattered to her but the act. Damn, if her hull had been a person standing there they would've been killed. He boarded, pausing momentarily as he felt her presence. "Don't give me any trouble, you hear!" He growled. "What could I possibly do, tied up here?" She replied. "Hey, don't you get smart with me!" He growled. "You don't scare me. Such a measly weapon can do no harm to me." She sniffed. He fired shots into the air to vent his anger.

7 tourists were taken hostage but McKay fell behind. "Be careful." She warned him. "Always." He replied, stroking the nearest bulkhead with affection. The brief affection was broken off when Missouri stiffened in surprise suddenly. Something was feeling its way along her keel. "You're due for a good cleaning Mo." said a voice into the large Bluetooth device in her ear. "McGarrett..." She whispered. "I knew you'd come. You've got to hurry. Graham has 7 hostage in the wardroom. I'm diverting McKay to meet you. He fell behind when Gram boarded." "On it." He replied. She could feel him climb up near her stern and though she wanted to help him, the mooring lines and the fear Graham would learn of McGarrett's presence prevented her. "Please hurry." She whispered. "Graham's getting more agitated by the second." "No worries." He replied, climbing down into Broadway, the main passage.

He soon met up with McKay and the pair worked together quickly to get Graham to listen to reason. Things went downhill from there. At first, McGarrett seemed to be getting through to him, then Graham reverted back to his previous agitated state. "Shit!" Missouri swore. He locked McGarrett in a bathroom, forcing Missouri and McKay to get him out. "Their on the pilot bridge, I suggest you get going." Missouri growled. "On it." McGarrett replied and away he went. Shots were fired and out of desperation, McGarrett used a smoke grenade to deter Graham and allow the hostages to escape. McKay led them all to safety. Missouri breathed a sigh of relief but her victory was short lived. Now having no leverage over McGarrett, Graham turned to the only one left who he could use against the former SEAL, her!

He had a new weapon in his hands, it looked like a type of rocket launcher. Good news was, it only had one shot. Bad news, this was a weapon that could kill her if aimed at the right spot and Graham, with all the knowledge of a Navy SEAL, knew exactly where that right spot was. Missouri felt the cold muzzle press against the back of her head. While McGarrett attempted to find a way around to Graham, McKay offered up a distraction. Graham clicked the safety off the weapon. "You stop right there!" He shouted to him. "Or she dies." McKay paused. Missouri didn't dare move. Graham's finger rested on the trigger and if she so much as moved an inch, he'd shoot. She swallowed and spoke gently to her friend. "Don't listen to him!" She growled. "Quiet!" He snapped, giving her a swatt across the bow, pressing the muzzle of the weapon even harder against her deck. One might think, its so small compared to the rest of her, how could it hurt, well it did!

Missouri shut her eyes tight, she didn't expect Graham to listen. He hadn't before and now McGarrett had nothing left to bargain with. "Don't hurt her, please." He begged. "If you want to shoot anyone, shoot me." "McKay no!" Missouri shouted. "Quiet!" Graham roared at her. She fell silent.

Graham looked out over her bow, seeing the SWAT team moving in. "On the count of three she dies!" He growled. "No!" McKay shouted. "One," He placed both hands on the weapon. "Two." "Arizona, I'm sorry!" Missouri whispered. "Thre..." The weapon was shot out of his hands and there stood McGarrett on the upper deck, a pistol in hand. "You hurt her you'll have to go through me first!" He growled. Missouri collapsed against the dock in relief.

The distraction allowed the SWAT team to come in and arrest Graham. "McKay go and see a doctor for that arm." McGarrett ordered, stepping down onto the main deck, he followed the old man down the gainway. Approaching the bow, Missouri looked at him, lowering her head. "You saved my life." She whispered. "And you saved mine, we're even." He replied. She pinned him down on the dock, licking him all over with her massive tongue. Everyone laughed and a few gave McGarrett cat calls. "How does that tongue feel?" One asked. "Ship slobber's always the hardest to wash out!" called another. McGarrett ignored them. "Okay, okay Mo! You're welcome." He chuckled, hugging her nose as best he could. She purred. "I owe you." She murmured. "We're even, okay." He replied. "And even if we weren't I would've protected you." She allowed him to stand but kept her muzzle pressed against him.

McGarrett left only to finalize his report to the police before returning. Both he and McKay remained long after sundown. "Having a gun at your head isn't a pleasant experience for anyone. Are you sure you're alright Mo?" He asked worriedly. She laughed gently. "I'm fine." She replied. "McKay how's that arm." She asked. "Should heal up just fine in a few weeks." McKay replied. "Good." She nuzzled McGarrett again. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to help." She said. "After today, I think you deserve a place on the team." McGarrett replied. "That is, if Mr. McKay here is willing to accept that." he turned to the old man. "Please, just Ed and yes, let her serve her country once more if that is her wish." McKay replied.

The next morning, Danny, Chin, and Kono came down to meet him. "What's this about?" Danny asked. "We need a new team name." McGarrett replied. "Seriously, you called us down here for that?" Danny grumbled. "Well, I thought it only best that everyone be present." McGarrett replied, nodding to Missouri. The battleship dipped her head respectfully. "We have a new team member and I expect you all to treat her with respect." McGarrett growled. Danny whistled. "I'm not gonna argue with you man." He said. "Name's Danny." "Chin." "Kono." Missouri smiled. "Call me Mo." She replied.

"So, anyone have any ideas." McGarrett asked. "Hawaii 63." Chin suggested. "Not bad." McGarrett commented. "Oh no way! We are not having the team name for just one of our members. have you forgotten the team bit?" Danny growled. McGarrett resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How bout Mighty 5." Kono suggested. "It's a strong name and I think it suits all of us." "Hmm, I like it." Danny replied. "Not bad." Chin agreed. McGarrett nodded his agreement. "What do you think Mo?" He asked the ship hovering behind his shoulder. "Hey, I'm the rookie here. I'm not exactly entitled to an opinion." She replied. "We're the rookies compared to you Mo." McGarrett pointed out. She snorted. "Totally different area of work." She answered. "So, Mighty 5 then?" She asked. "Mighty 5. Welcome to the team, Mighty Mo." Danny replied. And with that, McGarrett, Danny, Chin, Kono, and Missouri became the new Task Force.


End file.
